Control
by The Smiling Fox
Summary: One-shot. And when he lost control, everything came spiraling down. Smut-fic. KabuSasu. Graphic rape/yaoi. Warnings inside. Rated M for a reason.


****Lol. First off, this story does not have an intricate, thought-over plot. It has smut. Good 'ole sexy, sexy sex. Don't like? Don't read, then. The reason I wrote it? Practice my sex scenes. Yes, that is it, really. . .****

**I am in no way praising rape by creating this story. This is my creative outlet that relieves my stress, much like a smoker may turn to his cigarettes.**

**Warnings: This story contains graphic fingering, anal, MxM, rape, yaoi, oral, shouta, D/s, and strong language. If you do not like that, I suggest you turn back now!**

***points out fog-covered road leading out of the forest you're standing in currently***

**Pairing: KabuSasu (non-consensual) Set during the Forest of Death arc. . . or whatever the fuck you want to call it. And obviously I don't own Naruto.**

**Lol. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" the blond child groaned in a pleading tone, tan hands clasped in front of him as he begged the pink-haired female not to make him leave. Sakura crossed her arms and huffed out a breath, turning away from her teammate and beginning to walk away to sit beside their small fire. She wasn't going to have anything to do with him, or her beloved Sasuke. The two boys had been squabbling ever since Kabuto had shown up, bickering and locking horns competitively over any and every occasion. It was quite an annoyance, really.<p>

"No, Naruto. You and Sasuke need to go find us some more food. You guys need some time to sort out your differences, anyways," the girl explained, watching the two's faces contort into pure annoyance. Though she knew they understood where she was coming from. They _must_ understand where she was coming from, right? Not even Naruto was that dense.

Sasuke's lips were pulled into a thin line. His anger toward Sakura was growing with every word that passed her lips. Yes, they had been fighting more often since Kabuto had shown up. Yes, he knew they were both growing annoying. No, he didn't give a fuck about it. His shoulder was aching with a vengeance, making him irritable and snappy at almost any remark directed at him. Kabuto's presence wasn't making anything easier, either. But for what reason, he did not know. The man was suspicious and he thought, if only for a moment, that perhaps he was working with that man- Orochimaru, was it? His curiosity was making him jumpier and jumpier, his anxiety making sure he always had a kunai in hand. It was exhausting, to be honest. And now he would have to deal with Naruto? No _way_ in _hell_.

"Sakura," he began, voice low and pain-laced, "you shouldn't stay here with him alone. We cannot trust him completely, yet. Kabuto and I will go search for food. Naruto will stay behind. He'd only hold me back, anyways," the Uchiha finished. Kabuto smiled slightly at the young boy's words, but only with the aid of Sasuke's sharingan- activated under his intense anger- was he able to catch the small expression. It sparked more worry in him, but he ignored it blindly. He could take Kabuto on if it came down to it, couldn't he? This mark he'd been given would aid him greatly, if it didn't cripple him before he had a chance to activate it once more. Its painful throbbing was already making his chakra veins pulse weakly as they strained to keep his sharingan on. He caught himself before he winced, putting up a facade of strength and collectiveness.

Sakura seemed to be taking heed of what he had said, eyeing Kabuto warily before nodding and admitting in a soft voice, "I guess you're right." A tint of pink colored her cheeks at the thought of Sasuke worrying over her being safe with another man. Was he paranoid that he would do something- perhaps touch her? Another shade of crimson washed out her soft complexion. Her emerald eyes were locked solely on Sasuke, missing the confused stare her other partner was giving her.

Naruto rubbed his head in thought. Why was Sakura blushing so noticeably? Was Sasuke giving her a look? The thought made him snarl and he turned his piercing gaze onto the black-haired boy, who was off in another world, rubbing his shoulder through the thick, blue cotton of his shirt. Was he injured there? Perhaps whoever that woman was that had knocked him out had hurt him. He imagined what could have went down, also thinking of how many ways he could have jumped in to save the day. Naruto smiled wryly at the images, impressing himself with his creative imagination. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kabuto took a step toward Sasuke, glasses shimmering as the sun hit them. He was grinning down at the Uchiha before him, eyes curved pleasantly. His appearance seemed so gentle and the blond had to wonder why Sasuke was acting in such a way. This man wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I guess that makes sense: you not trusting me yet. I don't mind. Shall we go then, Sasuke-kun? The river toward the East is full of fish to catch. I suggest we make our way over there first," the young adult offered, but received no response from Sasuke. Well, other than the small nod sent his way, though that could have been the boy swallowing. It didn't matter; Sasuke would be Sasuke, no matter who he was talking to. Kabuto didn't seem to mind much, following the boy as he leaped off into the trees. Naruto watched the two go, relieved he wouldn't be accompanying them. Finally, Sakura and he could have some personal time together.

Another smile pulled at the corners of his lips, imagination once again taking off.

* * *

><p>Sasuke landed beside the stream, crouched and eyeing the slow-moving current lazily. Kabuto had been right; this stream was teeming with fish. Small ones, yes, but if they caught enough it'd hold them over for a good while. The pale child stood up and silently began removing his arm-warmers, shirt, and sandals. He wasn't going to sit through the night with cold clothes, that's for sure. He'd felt how far the temperature had dropped the first night. He'd be miserable if he was soaked to the bone. Kabuto seemed to agree, since he also began removing his unnecessary garments. He folded his clothes neatly and set them near a tree a few feet away. The young man turned back to the river, grey eyes falling onto the half-nude boy no more than an arm's length away.<p>

"I'm honored that you feel so safe around me, Sasuke-kun."

"I don't," the boy replied without meeting his gaze, gently patting his weapons pouch resting on his hip. Sasuke gently waded into the cold water, shivering for a moment and trying to hide his chill-bumps from the man behind him standing on the shore. A small smile was crossing his features, one Sasuke could not see. This boy could be so tempting at times, yet so oblivious. His innocence only edged his lust further and he felt his groin begin to grow hot with pent-up frustration. The grin the medic had once shown on his features vanished, hurrying himself into the cool stream in an attempt to calm his jumping hormones. Sasuke had stopped now, standing in the middle of the stream with his arms posed. Kabuto watched silently, having no intention of helping catch fish. All he wanted to do was admire this young angel; watch his lean form bend and twist flexibly under the water's surface. If only he had taken those pesky shorts off. . .

Sasuke tried his best to keep up with the swimming creatures beneath him, realizing quickly that his normal eyesight would be worthless here. The thought of activating his eyes came to mind, but would he be able to keep it long? His mark seemed to react to his chakra viciously, _especially_ when he activated his eyes. He lashed out at a good sized fish as it grew too comfortable around him, missing by a mile. A small chuckle escaped the older ninja behind him and he shot the dirtiest glare he could back a him. The grey-haired male held his arms up defensively, toned chest glistening as water splashed onto it from his jerky movement. The Uchiha turned back around, splashing some cold water onto his burning face.

_Looks like I have no choice_, he thought with a sigh. Damn his pride if he ended up passing out in this stream. The child's eyes tingled as his bloodlines took effect, mark responding almost instantaneously. Sasuke ground his teeth and tried enduring the hot pain, splashing about in the water as he snatched up the fish, one after the other. He tossed them behind him, expecting Kabuto to grab them and place them on the shore. He heard a few slapping sounds over his ruckus, guessing the man was doing what he was supposed to. After a few more moments, most of the fish had dispersed or been caught, the ones that had narrowly escaped Sasuke's hands shooting themselves farther down the river in a panic. They were obviously fearful for their lives.

"You have quick hands, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto praised the boy, slapping the last fish against a rock and killing it successfully. Sasuke turned and began wading back to the shore, eyes flickering off as he swayed a bit.

_Fuck_, he thought with a shaky gasp. His legs grew weak against the current, falling under the cold surface as he lost his balance. Before he had time to open his mouth and gasp out of shock, two hands grabbed onto his arms and pulled him up out of the river.

"Woah, Sasuke-kun. You don't look so good," Kabuto chuckled above the Uchiha, pulling the child easily up onto dry land and lying him down on the grass. Sasuke coughed slightly, vision beginning to clear. He saw Kabuto above him, smiling gently as he brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. The Uchiha panted heavily, blinking groggily as another dizzy spell fell over him. Kabuto laughed again, rubbing the boy's cold cheek as the young ninja groaned and let his eyes slip shut for another moment. He knew his Lord's curse mark was doing what it was made to do: suck the pure power out of the child until he was filled with nothing but evil chakra. Oh, how adorable he was when he looked so helpless. His member was, once again, growing stiff at the sight. Orochimaru had specifically told him not to lay a hand on the boy with intention to hurt him. Would his Lord understand his unyielding desire? Would he grasp that he, after a bout of denial, fell into his human temptation? A shiver ran up his spine at his own mind's answer. A clear and solid '_no_'.

Sasuke cracked his eyes open, this time seeing the man above him and raising a weak fist to force him back away from him. The silver-haired medic grabbed it easily and slammed it down beside the boy's head. The Uchiha whimpered and gasped for breath, already exhausted. The mark on his shoulder was sucking the energy right out of him; the boy couldn't lift a finger to stop it.

"What do you. . . think you're doing?" the child grunted out between pants, voice soft and run-down. The young adult chuckled and patted Sasuke's cheek, feeling a wave of dominance hit him like a tsunami. Before he could control himself, he'd shoved his thumb past the boy's partially parted lips. He forced it deeper, drawing choked gasps from the weakened victim.

"Gah! Ah-" the boy gagged as the man's other fingers joined his thumb, stretching his mouth opened wide and pressing his tongue down firmly.

"God, your mouth is hot," Kabuto said, lust almost dripping from his tongue as he spoke. Sasuke whimpered and bit down hard on the intruding hand, confusion sweeping over him. His innocent mind did not make the connection it needed to be creating. Kabuto jolted at the pain clamping around his fingers, cursing and pulling himself free of the clenched teeth. The man balled his hand into a fist and hit the boy across the face, rage getting the better of him. The Uchiha yelled painfully, not only at the pulsing agony in his cheek, but his curse mark began to be pressed on.

"B-bastard! Get off! What are you doing!"

"Hush, Sasuke-kun," the man hissed under his breath. He narrowed his eyes a bit as the child coughed and whined miserably. His body didn't seem to be responsive anymore, the older male noticed with a grimace. Orochimaru would have his hide if he did what he was thinking. Kabuto turned toward the river for a moment, memories sweeping over him and making rage boil up inside him. Orochimaru had _never_ been one to allow him to dominate anything. Being a man with normal needs and desires and seeing someone before him in such a vulnerable state was not aiding his wishes to obey his Lord. The damn brat was so tempting, and the medic's remaining willpower crumbled as he watched Sasuke sit up shakily; his dripping, black hair framed his pale face perfectly, water droplets falling down his cheeks and dangling from his chin. Kabuto's stomach twisted with lust at the sight.

Sasuke eyed the man tiredly as he watched him stare, glaring slightly and wiping some spit and blood from his lips. What the hell was wrong with this guy? The boy snarled as the other grinned pleasantly.

"I must apologize, Sasuke-kun," the silver-haired adult started, swiftly shoving the smaller male onto his back. Sasuke growled angrily and shot daggers with his eyes at the ninja above him.

"Why. What the fuck are you-" the child was cut off, lips crushing against his own and silencing him effectively. The boy squeezed his eyes shut tight, gasping against his will as his bottom lip was bit viciously. Kabuto took the chance to slide his tongue in, tasting the child greedily. But, to his displeasure, something seemed to click in Sasuke's head and the ninja began struggling wildly. He broke the kiss and stared up at Kabuto with frightened eyes.

"W-what are you doing!" he yelped, but a hand clasped around his throat and cut off any more noise he could have made. Kabuto leaned closer to his face, dark eyes glazed with growing sexual frustration.

"I'm sorry. Lord Orochimaru never let's me. . . relieve my stress. You were smart to not let me stay with Sakura. Or perhaps you're not." The words hit Sasuke hard, body stiffening in fear. So he did work for him. A small shudder jolted up his spine at the man's statement, how he'd taken Sakura's place, pretty much. So the sick bastard had been planning this? The lack of oxygen entering his brain made thinking over these things harder and harder, opening his mouth in a silent plead for air.

"Oh? You want to breathe?" the mocking voice reached him once again, grasp loosening enough for him to inhale sharply. Sasuke glared harder at the man, unable to hide his flushed face.

"So you're. . . just going to rape me," he whispered, though he'd intended it to sound more strong. Kabuto smirked and shrugged in response.

"I suppose. Unless you end up liking it, Sasuke-kun." The accusation made Sasuke see red. "But, I must ask, Sasuke-kun; are you a virgin? If so, I must apologize even more," the man laughed softly, cheeks flushed with desire. Sasuke simply stared up at him with trembling orbs. How could _anyone_ do this with such a calm exterior? Was he even realizing what he was about to do? While mulling over these questions, the medic chuckled and patted his cheek. "I'll take that frightened look as a yes. That's quite surprising. I would have expected the pink-haired slut to have given you at least a blow job by now. Or even the blond; perhaps he took your innocence."

"You're disgusting," the Uchiha replied simply, refusing to give into his fears right now. Perhaps if he remained unafraid the man would lose interest. Kabuto seemed pretty worked up, though. . .

"Not even that, eh? How cute. Since you're being so brave for me, I'll try and make it as easy as possible for your tight, little ass. Wouldn't want you breaking before Orochimaru even gets to touch you. I'm sure he'd kill me- although I think he'll do that after I'm done with you," the adult whispered huskily in his ear, making Sasuke blush and glare to the side. He knew he was too weak to fight. Struggling would be pointless, and he didn't want the man to go. . . _hard_ on him. The thought made his chest tighten with unreleased sobs. Yes, Sasuke- the proud, arrogant, and unstoppable Uchiha- wanted to cry his eyes out right now. That thought only grew more tempting as Kabuto's fingers ran over his chest, seizing his sensitive nipple and pinching softly. The black-haired boy let out a soft gasp, allowing himself to fist his hands into the grass. How could he just let this happen? He needed to fight back- he needed to at least try and get away! Lying here would mean he was some type of. . . whore- or other such things. The Uchiha focused his gaze back on the man above him, grinding his teeth as his pink stub was twisted slightly.

"Get off of me!" he ordered and raised a weak fist, which was grabbed and held down instantly. Another restrained whimper escaped the trembling boy's lips as the older male leaned down to take his nipple between his teeth, rolling it roughly between them and sucking slightly. A strangled moan slipped past his pink lips, making Sasuke's throat hurt with his pent-up sobs. He was fucking enjoying this? He noticed himself growing hard embarrassingly, and he let his head fall to the side. The ninja's black bangs swooped down to cover his eyes partially, relieving him somewhat of the other's mocking gaze.

"Now to get off these pesky shorts; am I right, Sasuke-kun?" he heard the medic chuckle, feeling his shorts unbuttoned and unzipped calmly. The older had nothing to worry about. His victim was not going to struggle. The thought hit Sasuke hard; harder than he'd wanted it to. His shame allowed him to kick out momentarily, though his weakened form reduced it to a small jolt which Kabuto easily restrained. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, don't be so impatient. I want to play with you first," he taunted, adoring the scarlet that rushed to fill the youth's cheeks. Judging by how embarrassed he was, he presumed Sasuke really was a virgin in every sense of the word. The thought only made him harder and he quickly yanked down the child's shorts till they sat around his knees, restraining the child's legs in case he had a change of heart. The man smirked at Sasuke's growing bulge, sending him a mocking smirk before he grabbed it roughly. Sasuke's knees locked at the contact and a surprised squeak escaped his throat. He'd never had _anything_ touched down there with this intention. He couldn't help but groan at the attention being given to him.

"Ka-Kabuto! Stop!" he yelped as the older ninja yanked his boxers down, allowing the warm air to brush his privates. Sasuke tried to scoot away, fisting the grass and pulling his body back with all the strength he had. But it was no use. Kabuto grabbed a hold of his pale hips and licked his lips sensually.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I know how to make you relax," the grey-haired man hummed, leaning down and flicking his tongue over the boy's hardness, pulling a scream of shock from the Uchiha.

"Y-you can't!" he pleaded uselessly. His own groans drowned out his begging, though, ebony eyes rolling back in his head as the young man's mouth encased him. God, it felt amazing and his body responded instantly, writhing and trembling with every nibble the elder performed. The child's rational thinking was tossed out the window for now; this new feeling was all he wanted to focus on. Kabuto's eyes watched the child, enjoying the way the boy's face contorted and his mouth dropped open when he jabbed his tongue against the younger's slit. He dug his blunt nails into the Uchiha's hips, swallowing the leaking member expertly in one, swift movement. Sasuke couldn't contain his cries. His exterior crumbled under the intense pleasure being given to him. For a moment he didn't even remember who was sucking him off.

"Ka-ahhh-buto. . . I'm-. . . don't," he whispered through his ragged breaths, feeling his stomach tighten as his climax grew closer. The medic understood the younger ninja and he sucked harder, making sure to tease the boy's sensitive head with his tongue. It was no more than a moment before Sasuke came, letting out a soft yell at the feeling of his release. His thin body trembled as he emptied his seed in the older's mouth, collapsing in a heap after the last shockwaves swept up his spine. Kabuto swallowed the boy's essence easily, seemingly enjoying the taste as he let the child's limp member slide out of his mouth. He leaned over the panting genin, smiling and licking some more seed off of his lips.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Look at you now, all sweaty and horny," the medic taunted, leaning closer to take the boy's lower lip between his teeth. He nipped it for a second, then backed off and said, "Now it's your turn to return the favor. Since you've never sucked cock before, I'll think about going easy. I can't possibly hold myself back completely after hearing you make such sexy noises." Sasuke panted and eyed the man tiredly, ashamed of himself for what he had just done. Perhaps he really was a whore. . .

"B-but. . ," the child trailed off, too tired to continue. Kabuto pressed a finger to his lips, hushing him.

"Oh, please, Sasuke-kun. You thought I'd give you that experience without asking for anything in return?" the man snickered, leaning back and bring the boy with him. He undid his own shorts, revisions his hard-on to the sweating Uchiha, who's eyes grew a tad. "Now, if you'd be so kind," he laughed and grabbed a glob of the boy's black hair, yanking his head down so that the man's leaking member brushed his cheek. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut again, baring his teeth in refusal. He would _never_ do such a thing. He wanted to barf at the simple thought of tasting Kabuto so intimately. The elder ninja seemed to find his denial annoying, reaching out to grab hold of Sasuke's member. The child yelled at the touch, body still too sensitive due to his previous orgasm.

"Ka-" the boy began, but the man forced himself past his lips before he could continue. He gagged and sputtered around the intrusion, hands yanking up the grass below him as his throat constricted. The position he was in wasn't helping much either. It made him feel like a dog, seeing he was on his hands and knees with the man's cock choking him. Kabuto let out a throaty moan, pushing himself farther into the boy's mouth.

"Come on, Uchiha; suck. I made you cum, now it's my turn," he snarled and fisted his hands into the youth's wet hair, pressing him down till his nose reached his naval. Sasuke choked and whined around the intrusion, jaw aching from being forced open so wide. A slap to his ass made him jerk and snap his eyes open, blushing deeper- if it were possible. "I said suck it, brat! Unless you want me to take you now without any stretching. I'll tear that pretty ass of your's up if you keep acting this way." The warning frightened and angered Sasuke at the same time. Though he _really_ didn't want Kabuto to go hard, he didn't want to give in. His damn ego wouldn't let him, so he shook his head as best he could in response to the man's orders. The next thing he knew the man was thrusting into his mouth, jabbing the back of his throat with husky moans. Sasuke couldn't take the humiliation anymore and he finally shut his eyes and let his tears fall down his red cheeks. The medic either didn't see him or didn't care, because he only continued fucking the child's mouth until he, too, reached his limit. The Uchiha had to fight off the urge to vomit as the man's hot seed filled his mouth and throat.

"There, now swallow it. All of it. If you spit it out, you know what'll be coming," Kabuto ordered, any playful hint leaving his now demanding voice. Sasuke stayed on his hands and knees, sobbing and trembling as some cum slipped past his lips. He didn't know what to do. "_Swallow_, Uchiha!" the man yelled again and spanked him harder, making the boy inhale sharply through his nose. A second later, after some obvious trouble, the boy gulped loudly, more tears spilling over and dribbling down his face. A gentle hand caressed his cheek after he had dropped his head once again.

"That's a good boy. Now the real fun starts. Since you've been pretty good, I might stretch you some; just so you won't bleed to death," he chuckled, seeing the pale child send him a threatening glare. He easily shoved him back onto his back on the grass, yanking the rest of the boy's clothes off completely. Sasuke simply re-fisted duh his fingers trying to think of a way to escape. Kabuto seemed to read his thoughts, slapping the child and hissing, "If you try and run off I'll just fuck the pink-haired slut instead." The black-eyed genin stiffened at his words. No, he didn't really care much for the girl, but he would never allow such perversities to befall her while he had the chance to stop them. Sasuke glared harder at the man, turning his head away and closing his eyes as his legs were parted. It was inevitable; he would just have to take the pain and humiliation.

_I don't deserve to be an Uchiha if I'm not even going to fight! He wouldn't be able to reach Sakura with Naruto with her, anyways_, Sasuke thought, jolting as the curse mark responded to his fluctuating chakra. It devoured it hungrily, leaving him gasping for breath below the man. Kabuto's rough hand grabbed a hold of his chin, forcing their dark eyes to meet.

"Trying to fight back? You think I won't keep to my word of ripping you in half? I'm a medic nin, I can heal whatever I hurt," he said in a hushed voice before slamming one, dry, long finger into the child. Sasuke choked and tossed his head wildly, body clenching around the intruder. He growled and ground his teeth as he felt it wiggle inside him, exploring his body. The feeling made him sick to his stomach.

"Sick fucker," he snarled under his breath in a shaky voice, throwing his head back as the older man forced another dry finger into him.

"You should be thanking me for stretching you at all, ungrateful brat. With you being this tight, though, it's hard for me not to just take you right away," Kabuto snickered and slowly pumped the child's tight heat, hearing a whimper escape the boy. His grey hair fell sloppily out of his ponytail as he repositioned himself. He slid his hand out of the boy, loosing patience as he continued to watch Sasuke's face contort into pained embarrassment. The fact that he now knew how tight he was didn't help much either. The medic, not wanting anyone to hear and find them, quickly licked his hand and thrusted back into the Uchiha, making Sasuke's thin body curve and shudder wildly.

"Gah! A-ahh!" he gasped out in surprise, feeling his once untouched hole become stretched around the three fingers. The man didn't stop there. He quickly began fucking the boy with them, using his other hand to grab a hold of the young ninja's hip. Sasuke bit his bottom lip till blood was shed, eyelids trembling due to how tight they were shut. The feeling was indescribable and he worried how much it would hurt when Kabuto got down to the real thing.

_God, I'll rip in half_, he thought dreadfully, feeling more tears threaten to fall. Suddenly, he felt Kabuto curve his fingers inside him and hit something; a bundle of nerves he didn't know he had. The Uchiha responded deliciously, arching off the grass and moaning throatily. Whatever that had been, he wanted to feel it again. His limp cock began to harden as the elder continued.

"What a slut. Look at you move when I touch you," Kabuto taunted, seeking out the boy's prostate again as he leaned down to take hold of the child's left nipple with his mouth. Sasuke's hands raised automatically, looking as if to be wanting to grab hold of Kabuto. But something within the genin made him refuse, so they stayed near his head, fingers twitching and trembling as the pleasure continued to shoot up his spine.

"Oh, fuck!" he snarled out, body growing hotter as he grew closer to release. Kabuto leaned off of his chest, hovering over the child's face. Sasuke groaned and whimpered, unintentionally pressing their chests together as his back continued to arch in response to the other's touches. The next moment, he inhaled loudly as his hardening was snatched up; his climax was restricted and his body jolted and shuddered as it tried reaching for pleasure it could not get to.

"Goodness, Sasuke-kun. You can't hold an orgasm for your life. Sorry, but you have to beg to get any more pleasure. So come on. Beg like the whore you are," Kabuto groaned in his ear, sending shivers up Sasuke's spine. He pursed his lips as he realized how dry his mouth was. Probably from all the heavy breathing. Another blush crept up on him. Before his foggy mind could process what he was doing, the Uchiha let out a small whimper, writhing his body as sexily as he knew how. What was a boy to do when climax was within reach?

"Please! God, please," he panted out, sending the older man a pleading look. Kabuto laughed in shock, taken aback at the child's pliant behavior. The little angel was truly adorable. Too bad he wasn't the giving type during sex.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," he chuckled as he clutched the boy's member with his free hand, "but the next time you cum, it'll be when I'm inside you." Sasuke cried out in pain as he felt himself try to cum, Kabuto's hand blocking his seed. His body felt hot- _too_ hot. Sweat was pouring down his face, the warm weather not helping his problem.

"Nuh-ahhh! Ka-ahhh-buto, don't! Stop!"

"Hush," Kabuto ordered and slapped the child hard across the face, tricking Sasuke's over-sensitized body and making his cock jump in response. The silver-haired man chuckled and pulled his fingers out, throwing Sasuke's legs open and pulling a squeal from the young genin. "This might hurt, Sasuke-kun. Try to relax." Sasuke's eyes shot open as he felt Kabuto press against his entrance, heart stopping for a moment.

"You can't. . . No," he whispered weakly, letting out a silent scream as the man's head popped in. The sting was unbearable and his body spasmed around the unusual object. "Ahhh! Pull it out! You-"

"God, you're loud, Uchiha," the medic interrupted, choking the boy as he thrusted in all the way to the hilt. Sasuke's legs quivered and his hips shook wildly. He had never felt so full before, and he wasn't enjoying it. More tears leaked from his eyes, staining his red cheeks in humiliation. The man's dick was so deep in him he could swear if he started moving he'd taste it in his mouth again. Kabuto moaned deeply as he did just that, pulling out till his tip remained before slamming back in without remorse. Another choked screech ripped from the boy's throat as he felt himself tear. How could he do this? Didn't he have any shame? The older ninja didn't stop there, though. Sasuke felt himself flipped over roughly, hips being dragged into the air as Kabuto thrusted in at a new angle. He once again felt that spot being hit within him, his limp cock twitching back to life after deflating due to the immense pain of being entered. The man's thrusting became faster and harder, hitting the child's prostate and forcing Sasuke back into arousal.

"Ah! Kabuto-ohhh! St-. . . Stop!" he cried out in a high voice, clawing the dirt as he was spanked harshly. It stung, but his body was beginning to have trouble defining pain from pleasure.

"Why? You're getting harder by the second. Dirty, little whore," the elder ninja taunted the child, who buried his face into the earth below his shaking, sweating form.

_I'm not a whore. . . I'm just. . . What am I? How could I. . . let this happen? Maybe I am a_ whore,the Uchiha thought sadly, body rocking with the man's jerky movements. He felt Kabuto lean over his, his hot chest pressing against the younger's hot back. His stomach twisted sickeningly, the man's cum starting to come back up. The pale boy spat up some onto the grass, letting out a miserable sob. He was so weak. What would Itachi say? What would Naruto say? What would. . . Kakashi think of him?

"Ah-hah! Shit!" he cursed as the man pounded him a bit harder than before, making the young ninja see stars as he let his mouth fall open. Kabuto gripped Sasuke's hips tighter, forcing the child to move back as he pushed forward. The man was beginning to loose control. He felt the genin below him start to writhe against him, panting and gasping as his orgasm grew close again. Kabuto quickly reached around the boy and gripped his weeping dick, jerking him off quickly.

"Cum, slut," he ordered in a rough voice, watching as Sasuke shivered and bowed forward, obeying his command without hesitation. The child's body tightened around his girth, sucking him deeper into his warm body and forcing his climax out of almost violently. The silver-haired man collapsed onto the Uchiha's shivering form, breathing heavily and reveling in his afterglow. Sasuke seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness, but before he could he was once again kissed sloppily.

"Weak. You'll never have control," Kabuto chuckled before the darkness ate up his vision.

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke with a raspy gasp, sweat dripping down his face and back. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and ears. That dream- why did it still haunt him? Another knock- perhaps the real reason he'd woken up- reached his ringing ears, making him turn his gaze onto his colorless door. Kabuto was there, standing over the threshold with a superior smirk on his face.<p>

"Another nightmare, Sasuke-kun? I hope you slept enough to be able to train with Orochimaru-sama-"

"Shut up, bastard," Sasuke snapped quickly before leaping at the door and slamming it shut in the medic's arrogant face. The Uchiha turned and leaned back against the cold wood, hearing the silver-haired man's footsteps and laugh disappear down the hallway. Sasuke covered his face and slid to the floor, shame filling him.

He still didn't have control.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I know, terrible ending. But hey, I tried my best! You know, there really isn't enough KabuSasu out there. Maybe this is a jumping point! Maybe? Perhaps? . . .<strong>

**Please? :)**

**Aha, just begging. Sorry.~**

** Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it was short! Maybe I'll make another one-shot soon. . . Maybe you all have requests? I'm currently taking ones involving an UKE Sasuke. x3**

**Reviews are appreciated! :3**

_Nat_


End file.
